


Among Masks of Mystery

by KayMayStarache



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, No Beta, One-Shot, regency au, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMayStarache/pseuds/KayMayStarache
Summary: A Regency(-esque) AU. A Masquerade ball held in Hyrule castle proves dull and monotonous to the Queen - until an interesting figure arrives and emotions soar.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Among Masks of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a veeeeery niche interest one-shot, and I apologize. I may have watched a tiny bit too many Jane Austen movies lately and gotten carried away. My longfic is still a WIP! Just needed a little break and could not get this extremely cheesy concept out of my head. Enjoy!

Hyrule Castle 

* * *

“Truly your Majesty, our trade has never been stronger with the Zora, I myself am proud to say that-“ 

Zelda hums, barely paying attention as Lord Varis drawls on. She sips at her wine, her mind wandering as the short man in front of her continues to boast of his courtly achievements. He had become the bane of her existence in prior months, as the head of the search for a proper suitor. Lord Varis had been the first to suggest that she begin to seriously consider marriage - “to secure your lineage” he had crooned -and it had left a bad taste in her mouth even as she had humbly accepted his assistance with the aid of her court. She frowns slightly at the recollection, but Varis takes no notice. 

“- much to our delight. And I hear that the search may soon be over, your majesty, for a suitable husband. Why just this morning there was a young nobleman who-“

Her attentions are diverted and Lord Varis’ speech cut short when the guards at the entrance hall to the ballroom slam their staffs against the marble floor, signaling someone’s arrival. All eyes turn to look and the orchestra ceases to play in anticipation. There stands the most beautiful man Zelda has ever seen. Or, what she thinks is the most beautiful man she’s ever seen. His intricate costume mask covers a majority of his features, but his hair is a marvelous golden blonde - his stature solid and lean. One of her guards steps forward to announce his title, but the man extends a hand and shakes his head, silencing him. 

_ How _ odd.

The orchestra strikes up again when the man moves to enter the room, and Zelda’s eyes track him as he takes a direct path to the Zora Princess. She watches with rapt interest as they exchange words, and he smiles sweetly at her as he bows and kisses a jeweled hand. He drifts away, mingling with a couple of the other members of royalty in the ballroom and Zelda quickly (and possibly rudely) excuses herself from the conversations with Lord Varis. 

Mipha is happy to see her, as always, and the mask around her eyes does little to conceal her mirth.

“Do you know the gentleman?” She asks, uncouth and without formalities. 

Mipha smiles at her conspiratorially.

“Sir Farore? Since we were children.”

Zelda nods minutely, her eyes still following his figure as he crosses the ballroom to shake hands with the Gerudo King.

“He is handsome, is he not?” Mipha nudges her softly, amusement alight in her tone. Zelda looks at her with a delicate eyebrow lifted and hefts her glass to her lips in a bid to stay silent. 

“Although,” the Zora Princess whispers, “I hear he is just recently engaged. And to the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, I have heard said.” 

Zelda scoffs, smoothing the fabric of her dress and handing her empty glass to a passing servant. 

“Well. I hardly see her in attendance tonight.” 

The pearls around the edge of her mask press uncomfortably into the flesh of her cheeks, and she grimaces. Most beautiful woman in Hyrule indeed. She would see about that. She can hear Mipha giggle as she stalks away, her intent clear on confronting the gentleman in question. 

Her path is blocked however, when the young Zora Prince steps in front of her with a toothy grin. He is nearly a decade younger than his sister, but double her size, and Zelda smiles kindly at him as he asks her to dance. 

She is momentarily distracted by his cheerful demeanor, enjoying the influence his presence is having on her attitude. 

When their set is over, she thanks him genuinely and scans the room until she finds the golden hair and emerald green tailcoat she is looking for. He is deep in conversation with a Rito noble, and Zelda sighs. It would be inappropriate for her to interrupt- though by the look on Sir Farore’s face he would rather be anywhere else. She resolves to find him again later, after she has chased down a servant to request another glass of wine. 

The evening drags on, and set after set is danced merrily. Zelda catches glances of the handsome gentleman throughout the night - but by some influence or another, they never meet. He dances a few sets with the Zora Princess, and a few even with the young Gerudo ambassador. She feels a bitter sting on her tongue as she watches them, chasing after her jealousy with a swig of wine. It is only after he has led the ambassador off the floor that his eyes lock onto hers, and for all of her pursuant behavior earlier in the evening she suddenly feels rooted to the spot. 

He crosses the room in what seems like a few steps, coming to stand before her for only mere moments before crossing an arm over his chest and bowing low. 

“And here I had thought we were doomed to avoid each other for the entire evening, Sir.” 

Zelda titters.

He extends a hand which she gracefully accepts with her own, and he presses his lips to the top of her hand briefly - the heat of his breath piercing through the silk of her glove. 

“My apologies, your Majesty.” He responds, standing to his full height.  “I did not think my presence would be of much consequence to you.” 

Zelda tuts, her small amount of irritation melting away as he continues to hold onto her hand. 

“If you are not presently engaged, would you do me the honor of dancing the next set?” 

“I am not,” Zelda affirms, allowing him to lead her towards the dance floor. “But I hear you are.” She finishes, and he pulls her in close as the orchestra begins a slow romantic tune. 

His eyes, a striking blue, sparkle behind his mask and he smirks.  “Ah. You must be speaking of my recent betrothal” 

“To the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, I have also heard. To what lucky Lady should I wish joy?” 

He smiles again, leading her into a turn with a gentle hand on her waist. His breath is hot on the shell of her ear.  “That, I’m afraid, is for me to know Majesty. And for you, to find out.” 

They end face to face just as the orchestra plays out, and Zelda fights to keep the flush from rising on her cheeks. She steps away. 

“Forgive me. I’m feeling quite wearied. Would you care to join me on the veranda?” 

He nods silently, offering an arm and guiding her out of the ballroom into the cool night air. She closes the glass doors behind them, pulling them further onto the balcony and into the shadows. She releases her hold on his sleeve and grips at the stone ledge, struggling to keep her composure. His hand sliding over top of hers, compassionate and gentle, breaks her. 

“Link...” She whispers, her tone hushed but desperate as she turns to cling at his waistcoat. “I am in agony. I have suffered tonight as never before. I know you think ill of my decision to allow Lord Varis to inquire after suitors but I cannot bear another day of playing this lie! I cannot continue pretending I do not know you, do not love you. Please, say that you have not found another as I so desperately dread.” 

His face is soft, impassive, as he slides his mask up above his eyes and Zelda can finally see his full features. He is just as handsome as ever, even more so Zelda thinks as the moonlight caresses the sharp edges of his jaw and the slight curve of his nose. His hands are cold when they reach up to caress her arms. 

“I could never love another so ardently as I love you.” He breathes. 

“Then why does everyone speak of an engagement?!” She all but shrieks as his thumbs rub a soothing circle across her chilled skin. 

“Because there is.” 

Zelda can feel the tears pricking at her eyes.  “Then your love is a falsehood.” 

“No! No. My darling Zelda, please understand me. There is an engagement not only in my future but also in yours, if you will have me...” 

His hands migrate to her now tear stained cheeks, and Zelda sucks in a shuddering breath. 

“I do not understand...what are you-“ 

“I presented myself to your council this morning.” He rushes, and Zelda’s eyes widen. “As a candidate for your hand.” 

There is a heavy pause between them in which Zelda feels as though the air is being pulled from her lungs. She dares not break the silence. 

“They accepted. Despite my status, Zelda. They accepted.” 

A bubbling laugh of disbelief crosses his lips, and Zelda finds herself joining in - the realization dawning on her gradually. She clutches at his chest even tighter, elation coursing through her body. 

She cannot find the words to express her relief, so instead she pushes herself forward onto her toes and crushes her lips against his. 

She kisses her Knight with vigor, attempting to express the depth of her emotions in a single act. He reciprocates eagerly, his fingers grasping at the back of her neck to pull her ever closer. When she finally breaks away, it is with a heaving breast and to only rest her forehead against his.

“Marry me.” He pleads softly. 

Zelda can only kiss him again in answer. 


End file.
